


Perfect

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [17]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, implied future Sansa/Margaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 17: Write a short story about someone searching for the perfect gift for their partner.Loras is having trouble finding a present for Renly and gets the perfect idea.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark (minor)
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Kudos: 17





	Perfect

Loras was starting to panic. Renly’s birthday was in three days and he still hadn’t found a present. He was running out of time and it needed to be perfect. Loras knew Renly’s birthday had always been overlooked or treated like an after thought by his brothers. He wanted this year to be perfect. It was Renly’s first birthday since they started dating. Ras had looked everywhere for a present, clothes stores, electronic stores, candy stores, and liquor stores, but nothing seemed good enough for Renly.

“I’ve looked everywhere, Marg, I can’t find anything good enough and I only have three days. I wish we were in Highgarden, there are so many better options there” Loras whined to his sister over the phone.

“Calm down Loras. You’re freaking out for nothing. This is Renly we’re talking about. He loves, he’ll love anything you get him because it’s from you. It’s the thought that he cares about most. He won’t love you any less if your present isn’t perfect”

“I know that, but I still want to get him something good. He deserves the perfect gift after how his brother’s treated his birthday as a kid. He never even had a birthday party, Marg”

“Loras, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I know exactly what to do,” Loras said, getting excited about finally knowing what to do.

“I’ll drive up tomorrow”

“See you tomorrow, gotta go”

“Bye” Margaery said before Loras hung up the phone.

Loras hurriedly pulled on a pair of shoes and grabbed his keys and wallet before rushing out of his apartment and to his car. His first stop was the party store. He bought way too many yellow and green streamers, plates, and even party hats. He also ordered a helium tank to fill the too many balloons he bought and recruited Robb and Theon to pick the tank up in their truck on their way to the party. His next stop was a bakery downtown. He ordered a cake that Margaery would pick up on the day. It was red velvet with cream cheese icing, Renly’s favorite. He had them write Happy Birthday Renly on it in fancy black lettering as well. After the bakery he headed to the grocery store. There he bought a bunch of different drinks, chips and dips, and a two and eight candle. All that was left for the party after that was going to their favorite deli to order a party platter that Margaery would pick up as well.

He then went back to his apartment and unloaded everything. He made sure to hide it all so Renly wouldn’t stumble across it while at Loras’s apartment. After he had that done he sat and contacted their other friends to invite them. Jaime, Brienne, and Tyrion all said yes immediately along with Sansa who made sure to ask if Margaery would be there. Oberyn said he had to check his schedule and would get back to him and Jon said he had plans but would try to be there in time for cake. He didn’t even bother getting in touch with Renly’s family. Oberyn got back that he was free and promised to bring good alcohol. Once the guests were sorted he leaned back into the couch and double checked his mental list of what needed to be done. He was sure he had everything until he realised that he still didn’t have an actual present. He was just about to panic call his sister again, when he got the perfect idea. He grabbed his keys and was out the door again.

When he got back he hid the wrapped present on the top shelf of his closet behind his box of photos. He then texted Renly if he wanted to come over for dinner because god damnit he’d had a busy day and he wanted to see his boyfriend. Renly of course came over and even spent the night, none the wiser to any of the things hidden in the apartment. When Margaery showed up the next day while they were still in bed past noon, Renly didn’t think anything of it.

When the day of the party came Loras woke Renly up with breakfast in bed and a kiss. After breakfast Renly left to meet up with Brienne, whose job it was to distract him during party prep and bring him back to Loras’s apartment when they were ready. Margaery arrived shortly after Renly left and together they set up the streamers, and when Theon and Robb arrived with the helium tank, Margaery left to pick up the food orders while the other three blew up the balloons. Videos may have been taken of them talking after breathing helium. Margaery got back as the others started to arrive, including Jaime who helped her carry everything in. Loras texted Brienne that everything was ready and to bring Renly back. Brienne texted ten minutes later that they were on their way up and Loras told everyone to hide. When Brienne knocked on the door Loras opened it and kissed Renly before the door entered and he closed the door.

“Surprise!” Everyone shouted as they jumped out. Renly for his part managed to maintain most of his composure, only slightly jumping and looking confused.

“Surprise babe” Loras said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind.

“Loras, you did this?” Renly asked, turning to him with a smile.

“I thought it was about time you had a proper party” Loras said as Margaery snuck behind Renly and put a party hat on his head.

“Well then, let’s get this party started!” Renly exclaimed and everyone cheered and Loras kissed him again.

The party was quickly in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves. Oberyn had definitely fulfilled his promise of good alcohol, meaning everyone was half drunk when Jon showed up just before they were ready for cake.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Renly, happy birthday to you” Everyone sang as Margaery carried out the lit cake.

“Make a wish darling” Loras said, arm around Renly, who smiled and blew out the candles.

“What did you wish for?” Theon asked from wear he was hanging on Robb, having drank a little too much.

“If I tell you it won’t come true, will it Greyjoy?”

Once the cake was cut and handed out Renly was placed in one of the armchairs and presents were piled around him. Loras had grabbed his present earlier and made sure it was at the bottom of the pile. Renly opened the present to find a couple vests from Margaery, a hundred year old scotch from Oberyn, new shoes from Jaime, expensive wine from Tyrion, a mystery novel from Jon, a romance novel from Sansa, and a portrait of him and Loras painted by Theon in a frame made by Robb. Brienne said the expensive lunch and ice cream she bought him earlier that day were her present and gave him a card. Loras’s present was the only one left and Loras held his breath as Renly unwrapped the paper. He looked up at Loras before opening the small box.

“Loras, what’s this key for?” Renly asked, not looking away from it.

“Our apartment,” Loras replied and it took a moment for Renly to find the word our and look up at him with wide eyes.

“Our?”

“You already pretty much live here anyway, I thought we might as well make it official” Loras said nervously and suddenly Renly was standing and his lips were on Loras’s.

“Thank you, it’s perfect” Renly said when he pulled away and yeah, Loras thought life really was perfect in that moment and pulled Renly back in for another kiss.


End file.
